


37: Book

by icarus_hawks



Series: 153 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, in half a sentence, libraries ftw, oh and the kidoshou is mentioned like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Prompt 37 - BookOver the years the library of the Kuchiki's accumulated a many books, more than a soul usually saw in one lifecycle. Or seven.
Series: 153 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817347
Kudos: 1





	37: Book

**Book**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Kuchiki Clan, of the Four Great Noble Houses of the Seireitei, was the one in charge to store all of Soul Society's history written in books. Every book that was published was part of their assignment to search, find and archive.

Over the years the library of the Kuchiki's accumulated a many books, more than a soul usually saw in one lifecycle. Or _seven_.

Kuchiki Rukia, adopted sister of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the Sixth Division, was a lucky soul to have access to those archives. Scrolls and books multiple hundreds of years old available should she ever wish for it.

And right then she did. She wanted to gather more knowledge on the demonic arts, or _Kidou_ as it was called by the most. She wasn't interested in joining the _Kidoushou_ ***** any time soon, but the knowledge lying deep within these hallways wasn't something she could let slide, too strong her curiosity and drive to get stronger.

While wandering the halls, her light steps echoing off the high walls and resounding through the immediate area, she read let her eyes wander and her soul bathe in the vast knowledge she was surrounded by.

Truly, it was an experience to behold. An experience only books could cause.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Kidoushou** _ _: also known as Kidou Corps, which is another organization within the Soul Society, much like the Gotei 13 or the Onmitsukidou. They excel in Kidou._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on FFN under the same pen-name and as a collective work.


End file.
